Electrifying Match!
Story Jon, Kyle and Maria walk towards the Lumiose Gym. Jon: I can’t believe the time had arrived. Kyle: You’ll do well. Maria: You can win Jon. Jon: Thanks guys. The three trainers walk into the Gym and see the battlefield, and sees hundreds of spectators. In the middle of the battlefield is Clembot, Meyer, Nate and Sycamore. Jon, Maria and Kyle go to them. Meyer: Welcome to the gym. Jon: Thank you. And this must be the invention. Clembot: I am Clembot, the substitute Gym Leader. Jon: I’m Jon, and I challenge you to a battle! Meyer: I’ll serve as the referee. Maria, Nate, Sycamore and Kyle sit on the side line while Meyer stands in the referee spot, with Jon and Clembot at their ends of the battlefield. Meyer: This gym battle between Jon, the challenger, and Clembot the Gym Leader is about to begin. Each trainer can use only three Pokemon each, and the challenger is the only one allowed to make substitutions. Jon: Let’s have a good battle Clembot! Clembot: Agreed. Now, Magneton, go! Clembot fires a Pokeball out of his arm and then Magneton bursts out from the Pokeball. Jon: A Magneton. Now, I need to counter a steel and electric type. But none of my Pokemon know a fighting type move apart from Typhlosion. So, let’s go Skiddo! Jon sends out Skiddo. Meyer: Begin! Clembot: Use Mirror Shot! Magneton uses Mirror Shot towards Skiddo. Jon: Dodge it and use Bulk Up! Skiddo jumps out of the way and uses Bulk Up when it lands back on the ground. Clembot: Now, Electric Terrain! Magneton uses Electric Terrain on the battlefield, and it is now electrified. The Crowd gasp and cheer. Jon: What does this do? Clembot: Thunderbolt! Magneton uses Thunderbolt and it has a power boost by the Electric Terrain and the move does a lot of damage to Skiddo. Jon: Are you okay Skiddo? Skiddo nods. Jon: Then use Energy Ball! Skiddo uses Energy Ball on Magneton and lowers its special Defence. Jon: Good work. Clembot: Now, Metal Sound. Magneton uses Metal Sound and Skiddo’s special defence is reduced a lot. Clembot: Now, Mirror Shot! Magneton uses Mirror Shot and the move does a lot of damage to Skiddo. Skiddo is weak. Jon: Skiddo! Skiddo runs towards Magneton. Maria: Has Skiddo lost it? Sycamore: I don’t know. Skiddo’s horns glow red and Skiddo hits Magneton can causes a lot of damage. Jon: That was Brick Break! Kyle: Skiddo learned Brick Break. Clembot is surprised. Clembot: Magneton, now Thunderbolt! Magneton uses Thunderbolt and strikes Skiddo. Skiddo is very weak. Jon: Vine Whip! Skiddo uses Vine Whip and then grabs hold of Magneton and spins Magneton around, like a spinning top. Jon: Now, Energy Ball! Skiddo fires Energy Ball and the move hits Magneton. Jon: Now, Brick Break! Skiddo hits Magneton with Brick Break, and Magneton smashes into the battlefield. Meyer: Magneton is unable to battle. Clembot returns Magneton and then sends out Heliolisk. Jon: Skiddo, want to continue? Skiddo nods. Clembot: Parabolic Charge! Heliolisk uses Parabolic Charge and knocks Skiddo out. Meyer: Skiddo is unable to battle. Jon: You were great Skiddo. Jon returns Skiddo. The crowd roar in excitement. Nate: I’m wondering what Pokemon Jon will choose next. Kyle: Solosis would be the best bet. Maria: But Jon won’t choose Solosis. Jon: Now, Froakie. I choose you! Jon sends out Froakie and everyone in the Gym are shocked. Nate: Froakie is Jon’s battle style. Crowd: Why Froakie? I don’t know! Jon looks at the crowd. Jon: They seem to wonder why I have chosen Froakie. Jon looks at Froakie. Jon: We will show them why, won’t we? Jon and Froakie fist bump. Jon: Now, Ice Beam! Clembot: Dodge and use Flash! Froakie uses Ice Beam, but Heliolisk dodges fast and uses Flash. Jon: That’s bright. Clembot: Thunder Wave! Jon: Water Pledge! Heliolisk uses Thunder Wave but Froakie uses Water Pledge to stop Thunder Wave. Jon: Now Scald! Froakie uses Scald and the move hits Heliolisk, but does no damage. Jon: What?! Maria: Why didn’t Heliolisk take any damage? Sycamore: Because Heliolisk has the ability Dry Skin. Kyle: Dry Skin? Nate: Dry Skin is an ability which reduces the stamina of the Pokemon in sunlight, but if hit with a water move, it regains health. Kyle: That is a good strategy to have. Jon: So water type attacks don’t do any damage, this will make the battle even harder. Clembot: Use Dragon Tail! Jon: Protect! Heliolisk uses Dragon Tail but Froakie uses Protect and doesn’t take any damage from Dragon Tail. Maria: Since Froakie can only use Ice Beam and Protect, I’m not sure what Jon can do. Clembot: Use Parabolic Charge! Jon: Protect! Heliolisk uses Parabolic Charge and sends a ball of electricity into the air, which then proceeds to send multiple strings of electricity towards Froakie. Froakie tries to use Protect, but the move fails and Froakie gets hit with Parabolic Charge. Froakie gets flung into the air and lands on the battlefield next to Jon. Jon: Argh. You still okay to fight Froakie? Froakie stands up and nods. Jon: How are we going to lower Heliolisk’s health? Jon remembers watching Nate’s battle against Pryce in Johto. A flashback occurs. Nate and Pryce are on the battlefield, while Jon is in the stands. Nate has his Raichu out and Pryce has Sneasel out. Nate: Use Thunderbolt! Pryce: Dodge it, then Ice Beam! Raichu uses Thunderbolt but Sneasel dodges and uses Ice Beam. Raichu jumps around the battlefield and Ice Beam hits every where, mostly the ceiling. Nate: Now, Thunderbolt! Raichu uses Thunderbolt and hits the ice on the ceiling and causes it to shatter and hit Sneasel like Hail. Jon stops remembering the flashback and is back in the Lumiose Gym. Jon: All we need to do is make the battlefield work in our favour. Froakie looks at Jon puzzled. Jon: Use Ice Beam. Jon looks up at the ceiling and Froakie obeys, creating pillars of ice on the ceiling. Sycamore: What is Jon trying to do? Jon: Now, Scald! Let’s go! Clembot: Dodge it! Froakie uses Scald and Heliolisk is preparing to dodge. However, Scald hits the ice pillars on the ceiling and they begin to fall and hit Heliolisk, one by one causing a lot of damage. Nate remembers he done the same thing against Pryce. Nate: Using the same strategy I did when I fought Pryce. Maria: Jon is using the same strategy? Nate: Yep. Though I used Raichu and it used Thunderbolt on the ceiling which had been frozen over by Sneasel. Sycamore: I see. Seems like Jon was paying more attention than you thought. Nate: Yeah. The ice pillars stop falling and Heliolisk has taken a lot of damage. Jon: Yes! Clembot: Flash! Heliolisk runs towards Froakie and uses Flash. Clembot: Now, Parabolic Charge! Heliolisk uses Parabolic Charge and the move hits Froakie, causing and explosion and sending Froakie crashing into the battlefield in front of Jon. Heliolisk regains a lot of HP back. Jon: Froakie? Froakie is struggling to get up, but is down on its chest. It lifts its head to look at Jon. ''' Jon: If you can’t battle anymore, that’s fine. Froakie: Kie! Froakie Froakie Kie! '''Jon looks shocked. Froakie: Fro, Froakie Kie Kie Froakie Fro. Froakie Kie Fro Froakie Kie Fro Fro Kie Froakie! Jon realises what Froakie is saying. Jon: Right. Then let’s work together and be as strong as that Froakie you saw attacking a tree with Frubbles and working on its strength. Meyer: Froakie is— Meyer is cut off by Froakie staggering up. Froakie then turns around and faces Heliolisk. Jon: Now, let’s show them what we can do! Froakie: Froakie! FROAKIE! Froakie starts glowing with blue light. Maria: Is Froakie? Sycamore: That’s evolution. Kyle: Froakie is evolving! The blue light engulfs Froakie and its body changes. Froakie grows taller and the Frubbles around its neck now turn into a Frubble scarf. The light disperses and Frogadier is shown. Frogadier: Frog. Jon: You evolved! Frogadier then uses Dark Pulse and the move hits Heliolisk, causing a lot of damage. Jon: That was Dark Pulse! What a move! Frogadier: Frogadier! Frogadier smiles at Jon. Sycamore: Learning a new move upon evolving is a triumph indeed. Maria: I’m wondering what Jon will do now? The Crowd roar with excitement. Jon: Now, Ice Beam! Frogadier uses Ice Beam towards Heliolisk. Clembot: Use Dragon Tail! Heliolisk uses Dragon Tail and destroys the Ice Beam. When the mist clears, Frogadier is nowhere to be seen. Jon: Now, Dark Pulse! Frogadier is above Heliolisk, hanging onto some of the remaining ice pillars. Frogadier falls down uses Dark Pulse, causing a lot of damage to Heliolisk, and ultimately, knocking it out. Frogadier skids over to Jon. Meyer: Heliolisk is unable to battle. Clembot returns Heliolisk and then fires out a Pokeball containing an Emolga. Jon: Who is that? Jon gets his Pokedex out and aims it at Emolga. Jon’s Pokedex: Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. The energy made from its cheeks’ electric pouches is stored inside its membrane and released while it is gliding. Emolga lands on the battlefield and Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: So, it can store a good amount of electricity. Clembot: Discharge! Emolga uses Discharge and the move hits Frogadier, causing a lot of damage thanks to Electric Terrain still being up. Frogadier falls face first onto the floor. Meyer: Frogadier is unable to battle. Jon returns Frogadier. Jon: You were great Frogadier. Jon puts Frogadier’s Pokeball away and gets out another one. Sycamore: I wonder who Jon will choose next. Maria: Solosis is the only choice remaining. Jon: Sudowoodo, let’s get this battle going! Jon sends out Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo turns around and waves to Jon. Jon: I know, it has been a long time. Let’s see what all that training on the ranch has done. Sudowoodo nods and looks serious towards Emolga. Clembot: Emolga, use Aerial Ace! Emolga hits Sudowoodo with Aerial Ace, but it isn’t very effective. ''' Jon: Now, Power-Up Punch! '''Sudowoodo runs towards Emolga, but Emolga dodges with ease. Clembot: Emolga, Iron Tail! Emolga hits Sudowoodo with Iron Tail. The crowd is cheering and gripping their teeth. Jon: Emolga is fast. But, with new moves we can be too. Sudowoodo nods. Jon: Now, Rock Polish! Sudowoodo uses Rock Polish and increases its speed rapidly. Jon: Now, Fire Punch! Emolga tries to dodge but Sudowoodo hits with a fast Fire Punch. Jon: Yes! Clembot: Discharge! Emolga uses Discharge and the move hits Sudowoodo, but not effecting the stamina of the Pokemon. Jon: Wood Hammer! Sudowoodo hits Emolga with Wood Hammer. Jon: Now, Fire Punch! Clembot: Quick Attack! Sudowoodo hits Emolga with Fire Punch, while Emolga attacks with Quick Attack. The moves collide and an explosion happens. Both Sudowoodo and Emolga move back. Jon: Fire Punch, let’s go! Clembot: Iron Tail! Both Pokemon attack, but Sudowoodo has more power and hits Emolga with Fire Punch, sending it into the battlefield. Meyer: Emolga is unable to battle, Sudowoodo wins. The crowd cheer. Jon: Yes! Sudowoodo breathes a sigh of relief. Clembot returns Emolga. Meyer, Nate, Maria, Kyle, Sycamore and Clembot go to Jon and Sudowoodo. Sycamore: That was a great battle. Jon: Thanks professor. Kyle: I didn’t know you had a Sudowoodo. Jon: Yep. I wanted to use some of my Johto Pokemon. Maria: Sudowoodo is so cool. Sudowoodo blushes a bit. Clembot gives Jon the Voltage Badge. Clembot: This is proof of your victory at the Lumiose Gym. Jon: Thanks Clembot. Jon places the badge in the badge case. Jon: Only three more to go. Nate: Yep, and good luck. The scene moves to the Pokemon Center, with Jon, Kyle and Maria talking to Zoey, Jon’s mother. Sudowoodo is with Zoey now. Zoey: I’m glad Sudowoodo helped. Jon: Sudowoodo was awesome. Keep it up. Sudowoodo nods and then walks out of the house. Zoey: I have, well your dad and I, have a present for Maria. Maria: For me? A Pokeball appears on the transfer system. Maria picks it up. Zoey: This Pokemon has been performing ever since it hatched. Jon: Nice. Thanks Mum. Zoey: See you later. The phone call ends over the computer system. Kyle: Well, send it out. Maria sends the Pokemon out and it is revealed to be a Cyndaquil. Jon: A Cyndaquil. Maria: Hello. Jon: Maria is a performer. Cyndaquil jumps with joy. Maria: Nice to meet you. Cyndaquil nods. Kyle: Shall we head off? Jon: Yeah. The screen freezes. Narrator: The day of Jon’s fifth Gym Battle arrived. Jon and Clembot battled and is was a fierce fight, where Froakie evolved into Frogadier. Eventually, with the help of Jon’s Pokemon Sudowoodo from Johto, Jon won the match and got the Voltage Badge. Additionally, Maria got a new Pokemon from Jon’s mum, Zoey. Now, our heroes continue their journey. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Sycamore Meyer Nate Spencer Spectators Clembot Pokemon Jon * Froakie → Froagdier * Skiddo * Sudowoodo Clembot * Heliolisk * Emolga * Magneton Maria * Cyndaquil